


A Good Way To Go

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infected Paul Matthews, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Emma doesn't want to die, but at least she isn't dying alone.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 14





	A Good Way To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Something really short, but I had to write a story of 10 sentences for a competition
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Death

Ted and Paul dragged Emma towards the exit of the hospital. The girl kicked and screamed and tried to get away, but it was no use. Tears streamed down her face as the alien who once was Paul smirked at her.    
  
“Paul! Please!” Emma screamed.    
  
Ted and Paul let her go and Emma cried out in pain when she put pressure on her left leg to balance herself. Paul smiled kindly at her, Emma looked away, not wanting to see the face of the love of her life, who died in an attempt to save her life. He brushed his hand over her cheek, “Let's try that kiss again, shall we? It's inevitable.”    
  
Emma tensed up when he grabbed her head and turned it towards him, but she relaxed as soon as his soft lips touched hers. She wrapped her arms around him. Emma didn't want to die, but at least it was a good way to go: kissing the man she loved.


End file.
